


like the rain, i am falling for you.

by sismorphene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Meeting for the first time, and falling falling falling, in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sismorphene/pseuds/sismorphene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio was about to lose his patience.</p>
<p>For the past twenty minutes, a short boy with ridiculous, orange hair had been staring in Tobio’s general direction, maybe two meters from his seat at the bus. The boy had been about to fall over several times because of the driver handling the bus like a maniac, but that didn’t stop him from intently flicking his eyes from Tobio’s duffel bag to his hands and occasionally his face – although that made him quickly avert his gaze for a while, probably because of the glare he was met by.</p>
<p>It wasn’t as creepy as it was annoying, and thus Tobio was – as mentioned – about to lose his patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the rain, i am falling for you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/gifts).



> this is for val. ♥
> 
> i wanted to write her something, so i sent her a bigass list of various prompts/AUs and let her choose. out of her choices, i decided to use:
> 
> "accidentally fell in your lap while standing on this crowded bus" au  
> and  
> "It’s raining and u forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus" au
> 
> i sadly can't remember where i found the original post with all of those AUs. my thanks goes out to you who wrote that, though. hugs.
> 
> SO. I HOPE Y'ALL WILL ENJOY THIS.

Tobio was about to lose his patience.

For the past twenty minutes, a short boy with ridiculous, orange hair had been staring in Tobio’s general direction, maybe two meters from his seat at the bus. The boy had been about to fall over several times because of the driver handling the bus like a maniac, but that didn’t stop him from intently flicking his eyes from Tobio’s duffel bag to his hands and occasionally his face – although that made him quickly avert his gaze for a while, probably because of the glare he was met by.

It wasn’t as creepy as it was annoying, and thus Tobio was – as mentioned – about to lose his patience.

Luckily his stop was the next one. He wasn’t looking forward to walking home through the rain, but at least it would be without semi-stalkers.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and rose from his seat, preparing himself to get off the bus. What he hadn’t been ready for though, was the driver deciding to hit the brakes just as Tobio took his first step towards the doors – making him fall straight into the orange-haired boy, who yelped in surprise as they both tumbled to the floor.

“Fucking hell! Move! I need to get off this bus!”

“It’s you who’s on top of me! Get off _me_!”

Tobio cursed again and scrambled to his feet, half jumping, half running out of the bus just before the doors closed. Extremely gracelessly, and his knees and hands had gotten wet from falling on the floor earlier. Ugh.

“Hey, tall guy. You dropped your umbrella.”

Tobio looked dumbfounded at the umbrella now straight under his nose, held by the very boy he had just struck to the floor. How the hell had he managed to get off that fast as well?

“You’re supposed to say thanks, you know!”

“Stop shouting! I can hear you! Give me that,” Tobio snapped and snatched the umbrella from the other boy’s hand.

The small scene they had just created drew a few curious glances to them, and Tobio felt his irritation peak again, so he simply unfolded his umbrella and started walking away quickly from the crowd through the rain. Some neon signs were present even this far off from the city center, and with the rain, they made the atmosphere soft, in a way.

Tobio wasn’t really a poet or romantic at heart, though, so he didn’t think too much about this. Still, he felt himself relax some with the hard tap-tap-taps of the raindrops hitting his umbrella, and general tiredness from an exhausting day.

He’d had classes from 8am until 4pm, and then volleyball practice afterwards – which was fun, of course, but still tiring.

And then that small orange-haired kid on the bus. He had looked like he was in high school, but his voice was too dark, too mature, for that. Tobio shook his head. Why was he thinking of that boy’s voice?

He started walking faster. He had to finish homework today, after all.

~

The next day, it was still raining.

Tobio hadn’t been particularly grumpy that morning – a tiny miracle – but upon seeing the dark gray skies through his half-shut blinders his mood dropped to the floor instantly. It was a small blessing his roommate wasn’t home that particular day, for both their sakes.

Tobio’s roommate’s name was Oikawa Tooru, but Tobio usually referred to him as “the asshole” or “that idiot”. They didn’t get along, really, but they knew each other from junior high and since neither of them had known other people in Tokyo before moving there, sharing a flat seemed like an okay idea at the time.

Alas, they had been wrong. There wasn’t much to do about it, though, and Tobio simply sent a small “ _thank you_ ” to whatever god was up there for Oikawa’s absence, shuffling toward the bathroom to take a shower – more as a means for waking up than actually needing one. At six in the morning, he wasn’t at his best.

Also, he had a nagging feeling this day would turn out as lousy as the weather.

~

Tobio had been right in his assumption that the day would suck.

He’d all but ran to the bus stop, just to miss the bus by a second or two – and as icing on the cake it had splashed him from top to toe when driving past.

While he stood there, pissed and extremely wet, someone slammed into him from behind, letting out an “oof”.

Tobio swirled around, ready to punch the idiot who had been enough a dumbass to succeed in crashing into a person standing still, but stopped when he saw that it was the redheaded kid from yesterday. The short boy seemed as surprised as Tobio himself.

“Hey, it’s you!”

“Yeah, it’s me. What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for the bus, what else would I be doing at a bus stop?” the boy said, looking up at Tobio with narrowed eyes, as if thinking he was stupid for even asking.

“Ramming people who’re standing still, maybe? How did you even manage to do that?!”

The boy averted his gaze and stared at the ground. With his hair slimmed against his head because of the rain, he looked like some kind of sad animal and made the pose look much more miserable than it really was.

“I… wasn’t looking. I had my eyes closed. It’s so early, it’s dark out, and it’s raining and I didn’t want to get a lot of water into my eyes. I didn’t know you’d be standing there.”

Tobio was baffled. This kid really was a moron, and he told him so.

“Hey!! That’s really mean!!”

Tobio could practically hear the exclamation marks after the other’s words, and scrunched up his face. It was way too early for this shit.

“Can I please share your umbrella? I’m totally super cold and… hey, you’re soaked as well! Why?”

“No, you can’t.” Tobio turned his back to the other boy, and added, “And the bus cascaded me with water. Asshole driver.”

When he heard a snort, he looked over his shoulder, watching the other trying hard not to burst into laughter and not succeeding.

“Wow, I can’t believe that! Does stuff like that even happen? And hey, please let me stand by you, we’ll probably both be warmer if we’re closer, right?” The boy jumped towards Tobio before he could protest or move – that kid was _fast_ , Jesus – and said, “I’m Hinata Shouyou by the way. What’s your name?”

Tobio was stunned by the boy’s – Hinata’s – directness, and stuttered on reflex, “K, Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

“Okay. That’s a strange name.”

Tobio didn’t bother answering that, and they stood in silence for a while. After maybe a minute Hinata started fidgeting, though, and started talking again.

“You play volleyball, right? You are like, super tall, and your hands are really big, and you’ve got a sports bag and—”

”… you’ve been watching my hands?!”

“So I’m right, right?!”

Tobio frowned – he probably looked really scary, but he couldn’t care less – and sidestepped away from Hinata, tilting his umbrella to make the water flow down on the other’s head. More people had arrived at the stop while Tobio and Hinata had been squabbling, and now they were all looking at them (while pretending not to), like a rerun of yesterday’s scene.

Hinata squeaked and threw himself towards Tobio again, desperate to escape the rain, but all he did was send them both tumbling towards the ground with Tobio dropping the umbrella in the fall. If this were to become a reoccurring situation, Tobio was so not in.

He gave Hinata a look that probably could scare kittens and small children to death, and the other just gave him an embarrassed smile and laughter in return.

“And what the fuck are you laughing about.”

“It’s not like we can get any wetter anyway, right? So it’s no big deal. Maybe.”

Tobio groaned, exhausted, and put both his hands over face.

“Hey, get up. The bus is coming.”

Glancing though his fingers, Tobio saw Hinata’s hand stretched down, indicating he should take it, so he did, letting Hinata pull him up. The hand was surprisingly warm and Hinata looked straight at him, and his eyes were really big, and kind of golden in the warm light of the streetlamps, and Tobio felt a mysterious feeling pass through his lower chest—

—    _w_ _hat was that all about?_

He shook his head, picked up his umbrella, and went to follow Hinata. He was looking over his shoulder and gesticulating, telling him _hurry up, hey, we’re gonna miss this bus as well, come on_ ,

and Tobio followed.

**Author's Note:**

> they spent the bus ride talking about volleyball of course and ended up missing both their stops and kageyama pushed hinata into a bush when they finally got off and it was raining still but there was something kinda fluttery in his head which felt like the kind of rush he’d get before a game and also like a notion of the start of something really really excellent
> 
> and then oikawa moved out to live with iwaizumi and hinata moved in with kageyama and you can figure out the rest yourselves
> 
> thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
